Daddy's Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Daddy's girl, Daddy's girl. I'm the center of Daddy's world. I know I'm Daddy's number one, for he loves me like I was his son. Daddy's girl!


My first Bones songfic! Yay! I love to do songfics, and for a while, I've wanted to write one for this song. Then I started thinking about Booth, and it fit! The song is Daddy's Girl, by Red Sovine. It's a bit old fashioned, so a couple of things are different from the song. Like hockey instead of baseball, cause our boy loves hockey! LOL. And I really see him hoping that his and Bones' baby would be a boy! Now, this was a tough choice, but I decided to pretend Parker doesn't exist. I know, I know, awful. But I love the way this turned out. So enjoy, and please review!

To all the fathers and daughters out there, and to my own daddy, because I am such a daddy's girl. I love you, Dad!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth was a man of courage. He was a man of strength, one who protected at all costs those he loved. But right now, he felt completely helpless.

Angela Montenegro looked at her friend as he paced the floor furiously, and she grasped her husband's hand. "Booth, she's going to be okay," she murmured. "She's strong."

Jack Hodgins nodded as he squeezed his wife's hand. "She'll get through this. You'll see."

Booth ran a shaking hand through his dark hair. He wanted to believe them, he really did. But at the moment, he was feeling like a complete and utter failure. He hadn't been able to protect his wife, and that was one of the worst things he could do in his mind.

Hodgins drew Angela into his side and absently kissed her head. He couldn't imagine going through what Booth was enduring at the moment. If it was himself and Angela, he would be going out of his mind not knowing.

Booth finally leaned against a wall and closed his dark eyes, twisting his wedding band on his left hand. Where had this all gone wrong? She had had an ideal pregnancy, with no complications and very little stress. He looked at his watch. Then four hours ago, she had gone into labor, and he had tried not to get into an accident getting her safely to the hospital. He had practiced this so many times, but when she told him that it was time, his mind had simply gone blank. Every day, all over the world, women gave birth to children. But this was his wife, and his child.

He scrubbed his hand over his face and tried to take a deep breath. It wasn't until they had settled her into a room that things had gone wrong, and a nurse had practically shoved him out of the room. He had been banished to a waiting room, where their friends and coworkers had gathered to comfort him. But he didn't want comfort. He wanted to be at his wife's side, cheering her on as she gave birth to their first child.

Now all he wanted was for the two of them to be okay.

"Booth?"

His head jerked in the direction of the voice, and his knees nearly buckled when he saw all of the blood. Everyone gathered behind him as he approached the doctor. "Is Temperance okay?" he demanded. "Is the baby okay?"

Dr. Hayes removed his mask, smiling at Booth. "It was a little rough in there, but they're both doing fine now. Come with me."

Booth glanced over his shoulder at the tearful group, then followed the doctor down the hall.

Hayes led Booth to Bones' door. "Your wife is resting peacefully right now. She suffered some blood loss, but she'll be just fine."

Booth just nodded and went into the room. His eyes went straight to his wife, who was pale but very much alive as she rested in her bed. He let out a tearful breath.

A nurse was placing the baby in the isolette, but when she saw Booth, she gave him a warm smile. "Are you Dad?"

It took him a moment to form a coherent reply. "Yes, I am…"

Hayes grinned at Booth. "Congratulations, Mr. Booth. You have a daughter."

_I recall the night _

_That you came into this world_

_I couldn't believe the doctor _

_When he said, "It's a little girl."_

Despite all of the pain, uncertainty, fear and exhaustion, Booth felt a little guilty when a twinge of sadness hit him. He had had his heart set on a little boy. "Oh."

The doctor's brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

Booth shrugged as he studied his sleeping wife. "I just… I guess I was expecting a little guy." He knew that he shouldn't feel that way. After all, it was a fifty-fifty chance that they would have a daughter.

Hayes nodded thoughtfully, then walked over to the isolette and gently picked up the newborn, holding her close. Then he went back to Booth and laid the baby girl in his arms.

Booth inhaled sharply as the newborn was placed in his arms, and he instinctively held her to his chest. The newborn stretched and yawned, and Booth felt his heart melt. "Wow…"

Hayes patted him on the shoulder, smiling widely before he and the nurse left.

Booth didn't even notice the departure of the medical staff. He was entranced by the tiny face and dark hair that peeked out from beneath a tiny pink hat.

_I said, "Now, Doc, you must be wrong _

_You see, I want a boy."_

_Then he laid you in my arms _

_And my heart sang with joy_

He managed to find the chair that was beside his wife's bed, and he sat down slowly, careful not to disturb his little daughter. She was absolutely incredible, and he couldn't resist running the tip of his finger over her impossibly tiny cheek.

The newborn girl yawned, and Booth gasped softly when she grabbed his finger with her entire little hand.

"Oh…"

His heart melted all over again, and he kissed her forehead softly before leaning back in the chair with his tiny daughter cuddled into his chest.

He had wanted a little boy so badly that he could taste it. But the entire time Bones was pregnant, the baby had refused to cooperate and move into position so the OB-GYN could see what sex it was. They were both disappointed, but they decided to choose a name for either sex. After much badgering on her part, he had agreed to name a son after himself. Seeley. And if it was a girl…

His gaze drifted to his sleeping wife, and he carefully freed one hand. Then he ran it over her chestnut hair and smiled. "You did good, baby," he whispered, trying not to interrupt her much deserved rest. "I love you."

The baby made a soft sound and squirmed, drawing his attention back to her. "I love you, too…little Brennan."

And his heart was gone.

_Daddy's girl _

_Daddy's girl_

_I'm the center of Daddy's world_

_I know I'm Daddy's number one_

_For he loves me like I was his son_

_Daddy's girl_

Three years later, Booth was ecstatic as he carried his warmly bundled daughter into the hockey rink. She was clutching a tiny pink backpack in her chubby little hands and her head rested on his shoulder.

He kissed his head and handed his ticket to the ticket taker. The Nationals weren't his favorite team, but when he found out they were playing, he couldn't resist buying two tickets. Brennan was three, and practically since the day he brought his girls home, she watched hockey with him.

And now it was time for her to see a real game.

He happily navigated through the crowd of excited fans, patting Brennan's back as they walked. Bones hadn't been feeling well for the past week. The flu had been making the rounds around the lab. So this was the perfect time for a little outing with his favorite little daughter.

Brennan sat in her daddy's arms, looking around in awe at all of the people. She snuggled closer to her daddy and gripped his shirt tightly in her tiny fist.

Moving carefully, Booth walked up the steps, holding Brennan firmly to his chest as he searched for their seats. Finally he found them and sat down. But instead of setting her beside him, he settled Brennan in his lap and bounced her gently.

_I recall the day _

_I took you to a baseball game_

_You brought along your baby doll _

_And half it's baby things_

After a few minutes, Brennan opened her pink backpack and pulled out her Barbie doll, then one little outfit followed by another.

Booth was watching the first minute of the game and didn't notice the growing stack of Barbie doll outfits beside him.

Finally Brennan turned and tugged on her daddy's shirt. "Daddy…"

Booth looked down into soulful brown eyes that mirrored his own. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She held up her Barbie and smiled hopefully. "I wanna play!"

He stifled a groan. "But, honey…"

Her lower lip extended. "Please, Daddy…?"

He sighed softly, looking at the game wistfully. Then he took the Barbie doll she offered and kissed his little daughter's forehead. "Of course, baby." Since she had learned to talk, she had quickly learned that a little 'please' would get her most anything she asked for.

He was wrapped firmly around her tiny little finger, and they both knew it.

She giggled and stood up carefully on his leg, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy!" She kissed his cheek, then sat down again with a very large, very Booth smile.

All around them, other fans were watching the game. But after a few minutes, he couldn't help but notice that a lot of them were now watching him play dress up with his sweet baby girl.

_We sat there playing house_

_While the Dodgers played the Braves_

_And everyone in the bleachers_

_Looked at us as if to say_

_Daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

_I'm the center of Daddy's world_

_I know I'm Daddy's number one_

_For he loves me like I was his son_

_Daddy's girl_

Two years later, for her fifth birthday, Booth decided to take his little Brennan on her first fishing trip. Just two weeks ago, Bones had delivered their second child, a tiny little guy they named Tanner. Bones had wanted to name him Seeley, but they had compromised and used his name as their son's middle name.

And of course, with all the excitement a new baby brings, Brennan had gotten somewhat lost. She was wary of the newborn boy and all the attention her parents gave him.

Her confusion and resentment was not lost on her parents, who decided that a day out with her daddy was just what she needed to reassure her that they still loved her.

So he had bought her a little pink fishing pole, just the right size for her little hands, and Bones applied a generous amount of sunscreen on her daughter's skin before they left the house.

Booth drove to the nearest lake, smiling as he listened to his little daughter's happy chatter. He enjoyed fishing, and he hoped to share that fondness with his firstborn child.

When they parked, Brennan pressed her face against the glass and studied the water. All her life she had been fascinated by water, and Booth knew that they had made the right choice when she pulled at the door handle and said, "Come on, Daddy!"

He laughed and got out of the car, then went around to her side and pulled her out of her carseat. Then he set her in the grass as he grabbed his tacklebox, fishing poles and worms.

Brennan took in her surroundings with excitement and wonder that only a five year old child could possess, and Booth saw his wife in her sweet little features. He chuckled softly and grabbed her hand, leading her down to the edge of the lake.

They sat down in the warm sand, and he opened the jar of worms he had bought. Then he grabbed his pole and carefully caught the hook, intending on placing the worm on the hook to entice the fish.

Brennan studied him with worried eyes, and when he reached for the worm, she patted his leg. "Daddy?"

He paused and looked down at Brennan. "What is it, honey?"

"What are you doin'?"

"Well, I'm going to put the worm on the hook so the fish will bite it."

Her brow furrowed. "But Daddy…if the fishy bites the hook, won' it hurt it's lip?"

He stared down at the hook in hand, at a loss for words.

_I recall the day _

_I took you on a fishing trip_

_You said, "Daddy, won't that hook_

_Hurt the fish's lip?"_

She reached around and pointed to the jar of worms. "And if those wormies don' get air, they'll die!"

"But, baby, they're just…"

The look on her face broke his heart, and he sighed softly. "Okay, Bren." He carefully set the pole down, then grabbed the jar and twisted the lid off. "We'll let the worms go." He turned the jar over and watched as the worms landed in a heap in the sand.

Brennan squealed and clapped her hands. "Now they can go home!"

The look on her face was absolutely priceless, and well worth the freedom of the worms. "Sure they can." He grabbed his baby girl and pulled her into his lap, tickling her.

She laughed and squirmed, and as she tried to get away from her daddy, she spotted a butterfly. "Daddy, look!"

He looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled. "That's a very pretty butterfly, huh?"

Laughing, she scrambled out of his lap and chased after the butterfly, her arms extended in front of her.

_And you said, "If they don't get air_

_Those things in the can will die."_

_So we turned the worms loose_

_And chased some butterflies_

Grinning, Booth got to his feet and followed after his baby girl, and they spent the rest of the day chasing butterflies by the lake.

_Daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

_I'm the center of Daddy's world_

_I know I'm Daddy's number one_

_For he loves me like I was his son_

_Daddy's girl_

Twenty years later, Booth's heart was pounding as he stood in the back room of the church. A tear slid down his cheek, and he stubbornly wiped it away, only to feel another replace it. He had known that this day was coming Brennan's entire life, but now that it was here, he couldn't believe it.

His baby girl was getting married.

He had seen it for years, but he refused to admit it as she grew from an energetic swimming, hockey loving tomboy into a beautiful, graceful woman who looked more like her mother every day.

Brennan came into the room in a long white dress, and more of his tears fell as he gathered her into his arms. "Oh, baby…" He sniffled, patting her back. "Your mom would be so proud of you…"

Brennan hugged him tightly. "I know, Daddy…" Slowly she pulled away from him, trying not to smudge her makeup as she wiped away a tear. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

He scoffed, running his hand over her arm. "And to Jack Hodgins…" That should have come as a shock, but it didn't. Less than a year after Brennan was born, Angela gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom they had named after his father. And everyone else had seen it coming, except for Booth.

She playfully pushed at his shoulder. "Dad! We've been together since middle school. You knew it was coming."

He sighed, hugging her again. "I know. But it seems like yesterday you were five and we were chasing butterflies by the lake."

"And then you blinked, right?" That was one of his favorite expressions when he referred to her childhood, and her brother's.

"Yeah, and then I blinked." He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Tanner stuck his head in the room. "Hey. Everyone's ready."

Booth nodded, then turned to his daughter and offered her his arm.

Brennan happily took her daddy's arm and followed him out of the small room.

Everyone in the pews stood and awed as Brennan came down the aisle on her father's arm. And when they reached the front, the preacher smiled at them. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Booth whispered after a moment. He reluctantly raised her veil and kissed her forehead. Then he lowered her veil again and gently placed her slender hand in Jack's, hesitating for just a moment before he finally let her go.

Brennan laid a gentle hand on her father's arm. "I love you, Daddy…"

He nodded, forcing a smile for her in spite of his breaking heart. "I love you, too, baby girl." Then he made his way to the front pew and sat down slowly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man, Jack Stanley Hodgins the fifth, and this woman, Brennan Joy Booth."

_I recall the day_

_That your young man come to call_

_Seemed like only yesterday_

_We swam and played football_

After the ceremony, Brennan found her father and took his hand. She could tell that he had been crying, and she had to remind herself not to cry, too. So she squeezed his hand and smiled. "Come on, Daddy. It's time for our dance."

He nodded and slowly stood up, leading her out onto the dance floor. Over the past half hour, he had watched with joy and despair as his little girl married the love of her life and share their first dance as husband and wife.

Wife… He still couldn't believe that. His precious baby girl was someone's wife. If he closed his eyes, he could still see that bright eyed, gap tooth little girl with a pony tail chasing butterflies. Why did time have to fly so fast?

They stopped in the middle of the floor, and Booth slid his arms around his daughter's waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Promise me something, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, feeling very much like a little girl again as she danced with her daddy. "What's that?"

"No matter where you go or what you do, don't ever forget that you're my girl."

Brennan closed her eyes against the tears that welled up. "Of course, Daddy," she whispered, sniffling.

He knew he had to let her go, no matter how hard it was for him. She was ready, and he knew that he could be proud of the beautiful woman he'd had a hand in creating.

His little girl.

_But I know the time has come_

_That I must set you free_

_But no matter where you are_

_You know what you are to me_

As the song ended, Jack approached them and gently tapped on his father-in-law's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Booth hesitated, then kissed his daughter softly before he stepped back.

Jack took Brennan in his arms and held her close, pressing his lips gently against hers.

The older man watched them for a minute before he finally smiled. His daughter was safe and very much in love, and that was all that really mattered to him. She was happy, even if he wasn't the one who was making her happy.

_Daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

_I'm the center of Daddy's world_

_I know I'm Daddy's number one_

_For he loves me like I was his son_

_Daddy's girl_

He finally walked away from the new couple, taking comfort in knowing that no matter where she went or how old she was, she would always be his little girl.

_Daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

_I'm the center of Daddy's world_

_I know I'm Daddy's number one_

_For he loves me like I was his son_

_Daddy's girl_

The End!

A/N: Sweet, huh? And in case ya'll didn't know this, I love the concept of one couple's offspring marrying offspring of another. Like BB's baby marrying Angela and Hodgin's baby here. I really enjoyed writing this, and I can't wait to write another Bones songfic! Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
